7 Days to die
by isaaclaingren2004
Summary: the zombie Apocalypse has taken over the world can our 4 survivor friends survive it and meet new friends
1. Chapter 1

7 days to die

Episode

1

A/n this is a survival zombie game

So enjoy

Me, conner, hunter and bryce were walking down a road in underwear. I said we need to find plant fiber to make pant and shirt. Conner said race ya. Hunter said i'm gonna punch the sh*t of this grass. Bryce said oh shoot i found corn. I said really oh good for you and ty not to die. Bryce said screw off isaac just because i die in the last game doesn't mean i won't this time. He got kill by a dog. He said FUCK. I kill the dog. I search it. It have meat. I said alright let find a place to stay for tonight. Hunter said found a police station. I said oh i guess we can stay here. We head inside but we ran into a couple of zombies. We kill them with our bare hands, we are animals. I said ok let's search this place and found supplies. I look in the armory. I got ammo and a pistol. I said guys you found anything. Hunter said I got 2 tin can and a water bottle. Conner said I got 5 glass jars. I said Bryce? Bryce said I got a med kit this place already good. What inside? Bryce said 2 bandages and painkillers. I said I found a gun. Everyone said nice. I said ok there a pond not far from here we need water I go anyone else. Conner said I go with you. I said alright see you two later. Me and Conner go to the pond. I fill the tin cans and Conner fill the glass jars. We heard gunshots in the distance. Conner said what the? I said let's not know who It is they could be danger. We saw a bar. I said there vodka. Conner slap me. I said what? Conner said you and vodka. We go in the bar to see it old. We search it. I said I find 5 bottles of beer. Conner said I found 8 empty bottles. I saw the sun going down. I said we need to go it going to be dark soon. Conner said alright. We walk back to the police station. We saw Bryce just finished a fence of spiked wood. He said hey guys welcome back. I said hi Bryce anything happen. Bryce said hunter missing. I said missing? Bryce yeah I was just getting back from collecting wood and I saw his clothes here. I said did you check inside. He said yes. It got dark. We when inside. I said ok bryce go search more places while me and conner will look for hunter. They said ok. DAY 2...I was looking for hunter. I look inside a cabin. I said hunter. I search the palace I found two medkits and 44. Magma round box. I said he not here. I go to a stadium and a college. I said hunter where are you? I open a door and saw a mess. I search the place I found a hunting knife . I then heard gunshots in the distance. Conner said what the? I go over the hill to see a family with 13 people fighting a horde of zombies. I said let not draw any attention. We go inside a old house. I said this house look like shit to me. we search the house. I said i found 2 medkits and a brass. Conner said i found a old sandwich. I said ok i'm not eating that. Conner was eating it. I said really. Conner said what? I said nevermind we should get back before it get dark. We head back to the police station. Bryce said found him. I said no but we have more stuff. Bryce said i found a part of a rifle and a silver pocket watch. I said conner tomorrow we keep looking for your brother. Conner said i wonder what made him run off. I said probably a dog or a animal. We go to bed. DAY 3… me conner and bryce were looking for hunter. We saw the family again fighting zombies. We hide behind a bush. I said this family again. Bryce said who are they? I said i don't know. Bryce saw look behind and saw a group mix of humans monsters and robots with red eyes walking down the road. Bryce said hey isaac conner there another group of survivors. I said we need to move before we are seen. We go to a town call waterdown. We saw a trader cabin up ahead. I said let's what inside. We go inside and saw a man. He said hey survivors need anything. I said umm do you have a crossbow. He said here for free. I said thx.


	2. Chapter 2

7 days to die

Episode

2

They walk to the trader's shop. They go inside and saw a family talking to the trader. The trader said oh hi red universe gang. The family turn around and pointed they weapons at them. Trader said it's alright loud family they friendly. The loud family lower they weapons. The white hair boy said hello. Queen emily said and you are. He said lincoln. Queen emily said nice to meet you. Trader said good you guys are getting along. Queen emily said i take 2 medkits and a box of nails. Trader handed her and said 150 tokens. She pay him. Trader said so how your base coming along. She said good. Trader said will i like seeing you guys around here. They said thanks. Trader said but you guys are not the only ones surviving. Everyone said who else is it. Trader said 3 men but i only got one name. Queen emily said who name. Trader said isaac. Lincoln said what did he buy? Trader said a crossbow and one of his friends buy him a box of pistol ammo. Queen emily said do you know where they live? Trader said no. Queen emily said will see ya. Everyone said see ya trader. Trader said see ya guys and stay safe. Queen emily said alright we should find them. Then they hear my voice saying hey hunter i think it's around here somewhere. They look and saw me and hunter walking to a area. Hunter said ok let's start digging. We started to dig. Queen emily said what are they digging? Lincoln said i don't know. I said i found it hunter. Hunter said good job isaac. I open the chest and got 5024 tokens, 546 golden nuggets, 345 pearls and 234 painkillers. I said now let's head back. We walk back to the police station unknown that red universe gang and loud family follow us. Lincoln said so this is they base. Queen emily said yes will i'm going back to my base. Lincoln said ok bye. The red universe gang go back to their base. Loud family headed back to there house.

DAY 4

me and conner were hunting. I saw 4 elk. I shot all of them. I cut them into meat and leather. I saw a 2 houses. We go to the first house. Conner try the door and said it's loc-. I ram through it. I said let search. We search the place. I said I found 5 glue, 6 glass jars and AK-47 part Conner look at me. I said no brain damage. We search it. I said i got 30 gunpower 5 duct tape and 4 painkillers. Conner said i got 15 glass jars and 2 cans of chicken noodle soup. We go to the next house. I kick the door down. Conner said ummm. I said what? Conner said nothing ok let's search. I said i found 5 nails, 3 glass jars, 6 coffee beans and 8 cans of chill. We headed back to the police station. We saw a group of bandits in a truck. We walk up to them. One of them said you two gave us some food. Conner gave them the soup cans. He said more. I gave him the meat. He said alright let's go. They drove off to they base. I said assholes. We head inside. I go to my room. I saw hunter dropping meat in the cooking pot over the campfire. I said hello hunter. Hunter jump and said oh isaac it's just you got anything. I said i have meat too but a group of bandits took it. Hunter said oh will hey you want to go to the place where we found the treasure. I said why? Hunter said while you were digging i look around us and saw houses in middle of the lake. I said alright let's move out. Me and hunter went to the beautiful place. I saw a cabin. I said iḿ going to check out this cabin. Hunter said hurry back. I search the cabin. I found 3 tin can, 2 glass jars and 4 nails. We need saw the house in the lake. I jump in the water and said CANNON BALL! Then hunter jump in. we swim to the house. I said this water is freezing. We climb the ladder. There were 3 zombies. I shoot all of them with my pistol. We search them. I said i only found a cowboy hat. Hunter said i found a glass jar. It then got dark. I said dammit we can't go back to the police station so we have to stay tonight. Hunter said alright because i'm not going back in the water. We sleep. To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

7 days to die

Episode

3

DAY 5

We woke up. I said hey hunter want to explore more. Hunter said yes. We go to a gun shop. I said that got be lot of guns part and ammo. We search the place. I said i found a compound bow, hunting rifle barrel and shotgun ammo. Hunter said i found pistol ammo, arrows, a rifle stock and rifle ammo. I said can i have the arrows and pistol ammo. Hunter said sure here you go. He throw the ammo. I grab it and said thanks. We head back to see the station really surround by spikes. Bryce said heys guys like the wooden spikes. I said yeah hopefully this will kill the zombies. Conner came back from searching houses. He said i found lots of ammo and a shotgun. I said nice. We hear a plane. We look and saw it drop a supply drop. I said i go. Conner and hunter said we go. I said ok let's move out. We follow the orange smoke. We saw a crate. I open it and saw some good. I said a bat, 7 first aid kits, 19 painkillers, two iron pickaxe, 3 rifles, 2 shotguns, 24 ammo cases of pistol,shotgun and rifle and 2043 tokens. Hunter said look like we hit the jackpot boys. We then hear gunshots. I said now what? We peek over the hill and saw the bandits fighting against survivors. Survivors were all killed. Bandits got back to they truck and drove back to base. I said let's search them. Conner said you nuts the zombies are probably coming this way. I said it will be quick come on. We search the bodies. I said this wasn't no piss match that for should. Hunter said then what's it? I said FUBAR. Conner said will i got more ammo and water. Hunter said i took more guns and ammo. I said i got ammo and...what's this? I turn over one of the survivors. It was a note. It said guys if you got this note then my time is almost up here is a map to my treasure. I said another treasure map. Hunter said me and you isaac. I said alright conner you head back to base. He said ok. Me and hunter follow the path to the treasure. 4 hours later…we walk to a snowy place. I said here. We dig and hit the chest. I said bingo. I search it. I said 200000 tokens, 4090 golden nuggets, 20 cases of shotgun ammo and 450 pearls. Hunter don't respond. I said hunter? I look and saw him looking at something. I look and saw a huge horde of zombies heading towards us. I said let's go. We run back to base. The place was well guarded. We go inside to see it empty, i said conner? Bryce? No respond. Hunter said maybe they asleep. I check their beds and they weren't there. I said they ain't sleeping. Hunter said there nowhere else. I said well tomorrow they will probably come back. Hunter said yeah i guess you're right. I said night. Hunter said night.

DAY 6

I was making the garden bigger by adding more crops. Hunter came with water. He said how's it going? I said it's good. He handed me water. I said thanks any sign of conner or bryce? Hunter said no we should go look for them. I said we both can't go unless we block the doors so that no one break in and steal our stuff. Hunter said ok let's do that first. We block the doors and left to find bryce and conner. We near a town. I said let's spit up yell in case if you find bryce or conner. Hunter said ok. He then go into a store. I headed into a building. I look around and said boy this place look like a ghost house. I hear a low voice said isaac. I look and saw a blood trail. I follow it and saw a zombie crawling to a door. I smash his head. I go in the building. I almost got hit by bryce. I said ah jeez. Bryce said oh isaac it's you thank god me and conner were just searching this for more stuff and some zombies came out and attack us. I said where's conner? Bryce said i don't know i think he run out of town to the south. To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

7 days to die

Episode

4

A/n ep4 enjoy and i like when you said hello to me and like this story if you like it

I said ok hunter is here too he cross the street. Bryce said ok let's go see him. We walk to the building hunter was in. i said hunter you-. We saw him in front of bandits bodies. I said oh wow this gang of bandits got destory. Hunter said i count there 12 here. I saw blood going to the door. I open the door to see 8 more dead bandits. I said more out here guys. Bryce said i forgot to tell you that we also heard gunshots. I said i guess we found your answer to these gunshots. Bryce said we better go back to the police station. I said yeah before it gets dark hopefully conner ok out there. Hunter said you mean you haven't found him. Bryce said he went south from here. I said i try radioing him. I try to radioed conner. I said conner you there? I got no respond. I said must have it off. Hunter said well we need to find him now. I said hunter it's getting dark we won't be seeing anything at night. Hunter said fine. I said you and me will go out ot find him ok. He said ok. We walk back to the police station to found more dead bodies of survivors and bandits. I said oh jesus let's hope they don't take anything. I search and said nope we are good. We sleep.

DAY 7

Me and hunter were looking for conner. We in a place call sawtown. I said when we see conner he gonna ''saw'' us in half haha. Hunter just looks at me. I said what it was funny you never make it easy. We search every building. I said found him. Hunter said no but i found 3 first aid kit, 4 cases of pistol ammo, 7 glass jars and 45 lead. I said i found 5 cases of shotgun ammo, 6 caes of arrows and 20 painkillers. We then hear a gunshot. We ran to the shooting. We saw bandits and survivors fighting. Hunter said another battle let's get out of here. He saw me looking at something. He said what are you-. I said conner in the middle under that dead bandit. Hunter look and saw conner laying under the dead bandit body. Hunter said we have to help him. I said there not that many of them. Then the last bandit got kill. Conner was waiting for the the 4 survivors to leave but one of them kick the dead bandit off of him and said hands up. Conner said i'm friendly. The one survivor said i don't care now where your base? Conner said why do you want to know? He said because we are going to take it over. I shot all of them in the head. They all dead. Conner said Isaac! Hunter! Oh thank god you guys are here i got some good stuff. He handed me a sniper rifle. I said nice. He also handed more ammo for my guns. Hunter got more ammo from conner and the dead bodies. I said alright let's head back. We walk back to police station to see the sky turning red. I said um. Bryce yell GUYS GET INSIDE NOW! We run inside and went upstairs to the roof. I open the door and said bryce what's wrong? Bryce said if you don't know there horde every 7 nights so we need to defend. I pull my pistol and said ok we found more ammo and guns. Hunter and conner bring some guns. Bryce said i defend downstairs any one want to join. I said i will so hunter and conner you defend up here ok. They said ok. Me and bryce head downstairs. We stand at the doorway. Then a bunch zombies came running at us. We started to shoot the zombies. We can thunder and lighting. Then a lot more zombies came. I said how many are coming? Bryce said i agree. Conner and hunter were shooting the far zombies. 5 hours later...the rise was rising. I said alright.

DAY 8

I said ok last night was hell we don't get any sleep. Hunter said yeah i agree with you. Bryce said half of our ammo got used. I said at least it don't get wasted. Conner yell hey guys an you come here. to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

7 days to die

episode

5

A/N episode 5 here enjoy

We walk over to conner.i said conner what is it? He pointed to building down the road. It look like a base. I said hm anybody got scope. Hunter handed me a scope. I look at the base and some soldiers. I said i think that a army base. Bryce said how can it be? I said i see soldiers. Bryce said ok. I said let not go near them ok. They said ok. Conner said i'm going to work on my garden see ya. We said see ya. Bryce said ok i'm going to replace the broken spikes with new ones. I said ok see ya. Bryce then went to the front. Hunter said are we going to search places. I said sure. We walk down the road. A hour later... we saw 5 convoy trucks with bandits and survivors fighting. I said don't do anything stupid. It was down to 3 survivors and 1 bandits. The bandit then kill 2 survivors. The bandit and survivor shot and kill each other. I said will that a draw. I open the back of the truck to see 15 crates of ammo. I said we are definitely taking this. I loaded all into my backpack. Hunter open the 2nd truck to see 15 crates of meds. He loaded it into his backpack. I open the 3rd truck to found 25 crates of ammo. I loaded it into my backpack. Hunter open the 4th truck to found 25 crates of meds. He loaded it into his backpack. We regroup on to the last truck. I open it to see soldiers tie up. I untie one of them. She had red hair with a FBI cap on. She quickly untie her teammates and grab her gun. Hunter said i think she from the FBI. Then the five soldiers pointed their guns at us. I said oh oh oh oh calm down we friendly. The red haired women said i'm afraid we can't do that. I said oh come on we free you guys. Then a blonde haired women said um ash i think they are telling the truth. A guy with a green hamlet on said yeah i think IQ is right these guys look friendly to me. Then a gas mask said yeah ash come on these mates look no harm to us. A man who look like a doctor said i agree. Ash said alright but why are you two here. I said will we were just searching for supplies. Ash said well my team here we were just investigating. I said then what happen? The gas mask said then some fooking people just bag us and tie us up and put us into this truck. I said ok this is your convoy. Ash said no why? I said because we have the stuff in our backpacks. The doctor said what stuff? I said ammo and meds. The doctor said can i have some of the meds. Hunter handed him some. He said thanks. Then i hear ash getting off the phone. She said well you two need to come with us we have questions. I said ok. We walk to their base which was close to the police station. We headed inside and saw soldiers walking everywhere. They look at us. We walk to a room where a african american women was sitting at her desk. She said ah two survivors come sit down. Me and hunter sat down the five soldiers and more were behind us to listen the answers they want. The women said greeting i'm six i see you help ash and her team. I said we were just searching for supplies. Six said i see so i'm just going to ask a couple questions. I said alright. She said excellent first questions do you know who we are? Hunter said team rainbow. Everyone was stock to see that hunter know them. I said i know rainbow too. Six said ok second question what is going on in this world? I said um are you seriously. Six said yes i'm seriously. I said this is a zombie apocalypse. Six said ok is there a cure. I said um how are we suppose to know? Six said well you two look like some people who know this virus so you have to know. I said look lady we don't know we just trying to survive. Six said fine you are dismissed but we will be keeping a eye on you two. I said fine let's go hunter. We walk back to the police station to see some bandits right to kill conner and bryce. I shoot all of them. I said bryce! conner! are you two ok. Conner said yeah we good. I said these bandits are starting to get on my nerves. Hunter said i think we are now part of this war. I said alway we got more supplies. Bryce said good but while you two were out looking i was scouting and saw 3 bandit camps and 2 survivor camps. I said ok these probably going to be a fight tomorrow. We go inside and sleep. Meanwhile with the red universe gang...queen emily was spying on us. She said alright guys let's go. The red universe gang then hike back to their base. Back at their base queen emily said alright so those five guys are in a war with the rebels and the bandits so is this good for us. Alex came in and said maybe if the rebels and the bandits just don't use our base an outpost because we own this base. Everyone agree and said yeah. With the loud family...they came home from spying on us. Luna said dudes should help those guys at the police station their not going to win. Lynn said luna calm down we don't need to help them we can just take their stuff after their dead. Luna said are you kidding me lynn those five people are just survivors like us. Lynn said so. Then the two argue about helping us or not. Lori said you guys lincoln is the one who decides what to do. Lincoln said i don't know what to decide because one way or another we will still be in this war. Lynn said how's that? Lincoln said because if we don't help those people At the police station the rebels or the bandits will still attack us because we had gun fights in the past days so i can't decide. To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

7 days to die

Episode

6

A/N so enjoy this episode that I got

As we were getting ready for a battle from the bandits and the rebels. Hunter said isaac are you sure we should enter this war because they both got armies and it just the 5 of us. I said well i think they want this police station because it's an advantage point in the war so we could win this war. Hunter said oh ok. I then heard a plane and look saw it drop 3 crates. I said come on guys let's go get those supply drops. They hurry up. We got to the supply drops but then a bullet almost hit me. I said what the fuck. We saw bandits and rebels came out of their cover but so started to fire at each other. I pull out my pistol and kill 5 from each side. Some from each side started to fire at us. As i look out from cover i got hit from a gun stock. I fell down the bandit got shot by Hunter. I said thanks. He said your welcome. It was down to 10 bandits 3 rabels. One survivor then kill 3 bandits .while 2 bandits kill 2 rebels. The last rebels was going to shoot but the bandits were too quick. One of bandits said let's see what are in these crates. But we kill 5 of them. The remaining two run to cover. One of them said to a walkie talkie we need reinforcements. A voice answered copy that 30 more friendlies coming in 30 seconds. As they were waiting. We were searching one crate. We got 10 crates of ammo,70 medkits,55 seeds of berries and cotton, 5 treasure maps, 7689 golden nuggets, 230000 tokens and a sniper rifle. Then we see more bandits coming like 30 of them. I said do these guys got an army or something. Hunter said i tell you that the rebels and bandits have armies. We started shooting again killing 20 bandits. The bandits counter shooting but i was so quick that they already lost 5 more guys. The remaining 7 try to escape but we kill them. We searched the 2nd crate we got 35 crates of meds and ammo, 80 seeds of corn berries and cotton, 100 medkits, 10 more treasure maps, 12553 silver and gold nuggets and 500000 tokens. As i open the 3rd crate we heard a gun check. A voice said i think that should belong to us. I turn around to see the red eyes group. The guys try to find their guns. A wolf robot said looking for theses. She was holding the guns. I said what do you want? The one pointing the gun said the crate or do i got to kill you. I said hey now we just kill like 40 bandits and 15 rabels. Alex said i see my name is alex just to let you know. The guys try to find their weapons. A wolf robot said looking for theses.. I said nice to meet you i'm-. Alex said isaac. I said how do you kn-. He said trader joe tell queen emily here about you. I said alright we just be leaving. We slowly walk away. But I said can we have our weapons. The wolf robot throw our weapons at us. She handed mine walk back towards her friends. We walk back far enough from them. I said ok conner here have theses. I handed him seeds. He said thanks. Hunter said well here take the med kits and ammo me and isaac are going to empty out these dead rabels and bandits and find treasure. Conner said alright we see ya later. Me and hunter started to empty the guns and grab ammo clips from their belts. I put one of the treasure maps out and said let's go. We walk for like 30 mins. I stop and said here the treasure. We started to dig and i hit something it was the treasure. I thne almost got hit by a bullet. I look and saw 15 bandits. They started shooting. We took cover. Then zombies show up. I said oh gimmie me a fucking break. I kill 2 zombies before the bandits started to kill the the zombies. Then more zombies were coming from behind the survviors. The zombies took out 8 bandits. The bandits started to shot the zombies. I got out of cover and manage to shoot and kill 4 bandits. The remaining try to retreat but the zombie devour 2 of them and hunter kill the last one. I said alright that over. I kill all the zombies. I empty the bandits mags off of their guns. I walk back to the treasure and opening it finding 54667 golden nuggets, 7865 silver nuggets and 1000000 tokens. We then heard more zombies coming. I said come on hunter let's go. Hunter said ok. We run back to the police station. We walk inside to conner getting ready for bed and bryce is going upstairs to his room. I said ok Hunter see ya in the morning. Hunter said yea good night Isaac. I said good night Hunter. To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

7 days to die

Episode

7

A/N episode 7 and enjoy

DAY 9

I woke up and cook meat for breakfast. Hunter woke up and said hey isaac cooking meat. I said yeah. I put a piece on a plate and give it to Hunter. I got the other one on the plate. I sat down and eat it. Hunter was done eating his. I said ready to find more treasure. Hunter said yeah. Conner came down and said can i come. I siad sure bryce do you want to come? Bryce said i think i stat here someone got to keep an eye on the palce. I said good idea. We got outside and saw rainbow soldiers walking towards the police station. One of them said hey guys. I said oh what do you want? One of them said we just passing by and see you are in a war. I said yeah we can handle our own. Doc said well alright if you need help we will be at the base. I said alright. We then continue to walk. With the red unvierse and loud family… their were watching us. Lynn said wow that can have army support in this war. Lincoln said well lynn those soldiers think that those five men can't take on the bandits and the rabels. Alex said so now we follow them. The loud family and red universe gang started to follow us. Back with us…we kept walking until we hit a meat truck. I unlock the door to the back to see lots of meat in packages. I got up front and got the engine working. I said hey conner well you drive this back and we will wait. Conner said alright isaac. He dorve back to the police station. Me and hunter pick blueberries and cotton. I saw yellow flowers. I pick them and i said i try to see if i can make something out of this. Then conner came back and said let's go. I said here conner some cotton seeds. He said thanks. We went by a seed shop. I said hey conner i bet you there seeds here.

Conner said yeah but let's focus on the treasure. We walk to the location to find a desert. Conner said oh it's hot. I said no shit serlock we in a dessert. Hunter said stop we under the treasure. We started to dig and we found it. I open and got 10505 golden nuggets 5060 silver nuggets and 60000 tokens. Hunter then bump into a cactus. He said ow. He punched it and said OW! I said idoit and chop the cactus getting dye and yucca fruit. I said what is this? Hunter said yucca fruit because desert have thoses. I said all right. We then see some plants. We pick them turns out it was also yucca fruit. Put them into conner's bag. Conner said so are we sreaching for another treasure or what. I put out another map and said the next one ain't far. We walk only for like 2 mins. I said here the next treasure. We started to dig and it was deep. I open the chest and got 2056 silver nuggets, 5604 golden nuggets, 560 raw daimonds, 45 corn seeds and 56000 tokens. We then started to head back but the sun came down. I said shit we need to find a house or something. Hunter then kept going the way to the police. Station. He said I meet you back at the police station. I said oh god damn it. Conner said here Isaac. I look and see the seed shop. I siad alright. We got in the shop. I said it's dark in here and I know the lights won't work. Conner found the light switcher and turn it on. The lights came on and i said oh i was wrong. Conner said thank god we do got light. Conner went a room and go to sleep. I was looking around and found all scoure of seeds like coffoe ,corn ,goldenrod ,potato ,cotton ,mushrooms and yucca. I grab all the seeds offf of each self. I put them in my backpack. I then started to go to sleep. I woke to the sound of a truck engine. I got up and look outside. I saw bandits coming towards the shop. I run the room conner in and said conner get up bandits are here. Conner said close the door. I close and I got out my pistol. I heard one bandit said hey someone was here all the seeds are gone. Then one for them said look to see if their still. I heard footsteps and one of the bandts said maybe they're in here. The door open and I shoot the bandit in the head. Then bullets started to fly into the room. To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

7days to die

Episode

8

As we got out of cover and got out of the shop and ran towards the police station. We got there and got in and siad get ready bandits are coming. We took cover. 5 bandit trucks came in front of the police station. As so they stop. I yell open fire. I shoot and kill 8 bandits. Hunter kill 5 bandits conner and will manage to kill 4 bandits each other and bryce killing 6 bandits. I saw the last one trying to escape but I shoot him in the head. I said ok i think the bandits are really losing men. Hunter said yeah anyway we should get to bed. But then rebals trucks started to come this way. Hunter said oh come on. We got back into and started to shoot and kill all rebals. I said anyone else want to try? No one around. I said thought so. We headed to bed.

DAY 10

I woke up and got ready for today. I heard the plane and lokk saw it drop 10 crates and they were landing near the police station. As they landed I headed to them. But 25 bandit trucks and 75 bandits started to charge towards me. I grab my ak-47 and started to shoot and killing 45 bandits. Hunter came out and help along with Bryce and Conner. We started to kill all the bandits. As the last bandit was killed. 30 rabels trucks and 85 rabels started to come. I said oh my lord there are so many of them but we can't lose. We started killing them i kill 100 rabels, hunter kill 75 rabels, conner and bryce kill 45 each. I said god that has to be the whole army of both of them. I open the 1st crate getting 250 glue, 150 duct tape, 245 nails and some bike parts. I open the 2nd crate getting 200 seeds of cotton,potaotes,berries,yucca fruit,mushrooms and goldenrod. I said conner here. I handed him all the seeds from the shop and the crate. He said oh i'm going to build a big garden. I open the 3rd crate getting 250 ammo cases of arrows and bullets, 20000 tokens and a 44 magnum gun. I give it to hunter. He said thanks. I open the 4th crate getting 20 treasure maps, 350 med kits, 10000 tokens and 50 beers. I open the 5th and 6th crate getting 50 treasure maps, 750 medkits, 500 seeds of cotton, 500 perals, 250 raw dainmods and 40000 tokens. I open the 7th crate getting 250 golden nuggets, 500 raw dainmods, 35 arrows, 150 coffe beans and 15000 tokens. I said so much treasure maps but their worth it. I open the rest of the crates getting 700 cases of ammo, 5000 raw dainmods, 300 perals, 2500 silver nuggets, a minibike book, a rocket launcher grip, 15 rockets and 2350 golden nuggets. I said hey who wants to go to the trader with me. Conner said i will are we buying. I said well maybe i just want to sell these resources. Hunter said oh i go too. I said alright let me just get all the resources. I head inside and grab all the resources. I said let's go. We walk to the trader joe's place. We came in to the family and the red eyes gang. Alex sad why hello isaac. He and the gang turn to look at us. The family just gave us friendly looks. Joe said hey isaac how are you? I said i need to sell some resources. Joe said alright. I heard lincoln said you proabaly don't have much. I put all the resources all the table 98254 golden nuggets, 30034 silver nuggets, 1595 perals and 6310 raw dainmods. Joe and the two crews were in shock. Joe said holy moly i try to see how much this is. He was caluatoring. He said 3927600 tokens. Llincoln and alex pointed their at us and said give us the money. Joe said guys what do i say about killing people in my place. Lincoln and alex growl and put away their guns. Joe said so ca you guys come back like in 2 days i have your tokens. I said alright. We leave and started to walk back to the police station. Hunter turn around and saw the loud family and the red universe gang stalking us. Hunter said um isaac those two crews are following us. I said really. I turn around and them hide their heads. I said hey go stalk the bandits or the rabels leave us alone. Lincoln said ok look we just want to know what you are doing. I said really it the end of the world and the best thing you can do is stalk us. Alex said hey now some people that are not rabels or bandits are thinking that 4 men are respondable for this mess. I said oh you think it's us no fucking way. Lincoln said easy now we leave see. They walk back to their home. I said good . we continued to walk back to the police station to find bandit trucks. To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

7 days to die

Episode

9

4 bandits came out with bryce tie up. I see they also have all the stuff. I kill 2 of them. Hunter kill the other 2. I untie bryce. He said thank god you guys are here they try to take our stuff and me. I said we saw that so who wants to clear out these camps near us. Everyone said I do. I said alright everyone goes but first. I shot the tire of the truck. We then walk to the first camp which was a rabel camp. There were 15 rabels. We aim our guns and shoot killing 4 rabels. The rabels ty to get to their guns but we stop them from getting to them. We started to kill all of them. I said nice and look like they got stuff. I saw a cooler. I opened it and saw meat. I grab all the meat. I said let's move. Hunter was done with getting bullets from the dead rabels. We move to the next camp and it was a bandit one. There were 40 bandits. I said these bandits always have a lot of men everytime we meet them. Hunter said but we always win. I said yeah and the woods are pefrect for us. Conner said how is that? Hunter said because it has a lot of cover. Bryce said ok enough talk let's do this. I said ok. I aim and headshot 2 bandits. The rest open fire on the bandits. I kill 18 bandits, hunter kill 10 and conner and bryce kill 5. I said okay and it look like they got some goods. I see a crate. I opened and said jackpot. There was eggs, paper, meat, medicne, old cash and a drill. I pull it out and said nice. The guys were amazed. Hunter said we can now mine. I said later right now we need to clear out how many camps bryce or conner? Bryce said the bandits and rabels have 4 camps the time i tell you guys and now there like 40 camps each. I said jesus well let's clear 2 more and then get home and get the supplies back into the station. We move to the next which was 2 bandits close together. I said enemy count. Bryce said 100 bandits some are down the hill. I said ok. I took out my AK-47 and started to shoot. I kill 75 bandits, hunter kill 15 bandits and conner and bryce kill 5. I said alright we can hunt more bandits and rabels tomorrow. We looted giving old cash, gule, meat, nails, gunpower, duct tape, seeds, water, can food, bullet casing, repair kit, oil, nailgun, hammer, rocket lunacher parts, rocket lunacher schmematic, rockets and 10500 tokens. We headed back to the police station. We all the supplies from the truck and got them into the station. I said ok we can go to bed nigth guys. Everyone said good night. We turn off all the lights and went to bed.

DAY 11

I was hunting for anything. I saw a horde of 8 elk. I pull my bow out and aim. I shoot and kill the first one. The other elks look and went back to eating grass. I aim my bow again and kill another elk. And keep on doing it. I aim for the last one until a bullet almost hit me. I look and saw bandits. I said oh these fucking bandits. I quickly shoot and kill the last elk. Then i ran to cover. I got out my rilfe and started shooting the bandits killing 5 of them until they retreat. I said yeah you better back off. I apporach the 1st elk. I got out my hunting knife and started to skinning the elk getting skin, meat, and animal fat. I skin the rest taking the athlers. I headed to the police station killing zombies on the way. Bryce saw me and said hey isaac i saw 10 convoy trucks came by. I said ok let's go you and me. He said alright. We walk towards the convoy trucks and saw like soldiers fighting rabels and bandits. I said man the bandits are everywhere i just ran into some while i was hunting. It was down to 2 rabels and 1 bandit. Me and bryce open fire and killing the rabels and the last bandit. We saw dead soldiers. I said well these guys won't lucky at all. Bryce said I agree. We open the truck to see crates of medcine ammo and food. I said oh yeah come to daddy. We loot the trucks and headed back to the police station to see rainbow soldiers talking hunter and conner. We walk towards them. Ash said oh hye isaac. I said what are you guys doing here? Ash said i believe that doc tell that you have our support in this war of yours. I said yeah but we can handle it. Ash said alright and also if you guys see some people wearing goggles and bachvanlas then those are our recurits. I said alright. They then head back to their base. Hunter said so isaac ready for some more treasure hunting. I said let's do it. We walk to the location of the treasure map. I stop and started to dig hunter join me. I hit the chest and said alright let's see. I open the chest getting 10000 perals, 20000 golden nuggets, 10000 daimonds and 20000 silver nuggets. I said jackpot. Hunter said isaac there a rabel camp over there. I said alright get ready to attack. Hunter said alrigth and got into position. I took my rifle out and shoot the one that was eating a can of beans. Hunter then open fire on the rabels. I continue sinpering rabels. To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

7 days to die

Episode

10

The rebels were surprised. We kill all of them. I counted 30 rabels dead. I said alright let's what there got.i open a crate to see coffee mix. I grab all it. I check the rebels to see they got coffee seeds.i said alright hunter you done emptying their guns. Hunter said yeah let's go. We head back to the police station. I see that conner was using a sniper rifle. He said hey guys you back. I said yeah took out a rebel camp. Conner said yeah alright i'm going to bed. I said alright good night. We go to the station to see bryce putting a coffee container on the fire. I put some coffee mix in it. Bryce said oh you got some. I said yeah and more seeds. Bryce said alright we got a lot of coffee. I said well i'm going to bed. Bryce said night. I said night

Day 12

I was hunting for food. I was with bryce. He said found any food. I said no oh wait. I saw 2 elk. Bryce was going to shoot. I said don't noise will track zombies. I got my bow and shoot at one of the elks. The other look at us. I quickly shoot at it killing. I said alright let's go. We skin the deer and took the meat and stuff back to the police station. Hunter was the lookout and conner came out to see us. He said you got 2 of them. I said yeah here take this and meet me at the garden. He said alright. He and bryce put the meat inside and meet me at the garden. The garden have some plants can be picked. I got a basket and pick all the cotton. I said there the cotton. I got another basket and picked all the blueberries. I said ok 2 more. I got another basket and picked all the corn. I got another basket and picked all goldenrod flowers. Me and conner got all the crops in. I said we can sell the cotton to make more money. Conner said yeah that sounds good. Then we yelling outside. Hunter yell WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? We go outside to see bryce and hunter pointing their guns at red universe gang and the loud family. We join them and pointed our guns. I said hunter what's going on? Hunter said theses assholes want to take all our stuff. I said hey this is our stuff not yours. Lincoln said well you guys are going to be dead anyway. I said oh really then why are we alive. Lincoln said well you guys do just defend this place. Hunter said we not losing our stuff to you fuckers. Lincoln said you better because if you don't-. Hunter almost shoot him. Lincoln back up scared. Hunter said or else you get your head blowing off! Alex try to grab hunter's gun but hunter point the gun at him and said you want some too. Alex said calm down we leave ok. Hunter said you better right now. The red universe then quickly left the loud family follow them. I said alright we need to look out for them. The guys said alright. I said hey hunter let's go expolre. He said alright. We walk to a town with no name. I saw a phamracy. Hunter and i go into the building to see no zombies. I see loads of meds. I was about to open until a doctor zombie grab me. Hunter shoot it killing it. I said thanks. Hunter said you ok. I said yeah. I open the case door and grab all the meds. I said ok let's look for more. Hunter said alright. We look around for anything. I saw a fast food reastuart. I go into it to see a bunch of candy bars. I grab all of them and turn to see a zombie wearing a crown. He and I look at each other for 10 mins. I then said hello. He said why hello there meat. He tries to bite me but i smack with a broom. I ran out of the reasturt to see lots of zombies. I saw hunter running back to the police station. I hit a zombie and run after him. I shoot a zombie that near me. I quickly shoot 6 of them until i kept running after hunter. I reach the police station. Hunter came up to me and said are you ok? I said no thanks to you for help. Hunter said sorry there was too many. I said no shit about 2 days when we face another horde. Hunter said ok anyway i got something from that town. To be continued...


End file.
